The World's grand Championship
by CoupChamp
Summary: A year after graduation Jaden joins the pro circuit in order to fulfill his dram and become the next king of games. What happens in the world championship, when Yugi, Kaiba and the crew make a return? Potenail romance, Shaddow games, I didn't decide yet.


**Yo wasup guys?**

 **This is my first fanfic, and honestly I only wrote this chapter because I really wanted someone to do so and no one did ):**

 **Feel free to comment anything from how much this story sucks, to how horrible are my writing and grammer. I wont get offended I promise :p**

 *****IMPORTANT*** - I don't like the second half of the third season or the forth one so there's no Yubel here. also, a bit of a spoiler but Zane's heart isseus are gone due to a year of rest. Besides those canges I will try to be consistent with all that happened in the series' but I haven't watched it for a long time so I might make mistakes. please tell me if something seems out of place.**

 **Please note I will not react to any sarcastic hurtful comments. I will also try to upload atleast a chapter every two weeks, and I will tell you if I decide I can't countinue writing this. I don't know if I will be able to keep this up throught the next month and a half cause I have tests in school but I'll try.**

 **Disclaimer:" I do not own any of what's written here, infact None of us owns anything,** **ya know? we are all one big whole" random hippie**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A new beginning

A great explosion rocked the entire arena. After the dust settled down a gasping duelist appeared, trying to catch his breath. On the other side of the arena, a duelist wearing a red blazer and black jeans smiled.

"Now I activate shining Flyer wingman's special ability! If he destroys a monster in attack mode, you take that monster attack points as damage." He said.

"No!" he shouted as his life points went down to zero.

He smiled again "And that's game."

On the stands, the announcers were going crazy.

"Amazing folks! Simply amazing. After only three months in the pro circuit Jaden Yuki went from a no-name nobody to an undefeated beast! This is his twenty fifth win in a row and it doesn't anyone can stop him! After this duel he is now the third rated active player after Zane Trousdale and Aster Phoenix, which he has yet to play"

A blunet boy wearing an open blue blazer over a white blueish shirt with black jeans underneath laughed and closed the TV. "has yet to play them" he said to himself. _This announcer needs to do his homework. Not only Jaden has played them he held his own against them! But they'll find out soon enough in the Legends tournament_. _I am just glad Jaden is doing so well._

* * *

Two miles from the arena sat 4 friends in a small room behind a gaming shop. A 24 years old man, with a golden hair wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt grabbed the remote and closed the TV. Behind him, a tall blond boy wearing simple blue jeans and a simple t shirt addressed him

"That boy a Jaden is pretty good right Yug?"

"Yup. He is definitely no amateur. 25 in a row is pretty tough." He didn't mention he already met him a few years ago. It was short, yet he knew they'll meet again someday.

 _It was a bright day, and the sun was shining in the sky. Out of nowhere a young boy wearing a black jacket dashing through the street ran straight into him. Cards scattered around. "You're a duelist, aren't you?"_

 _"Yup, I am just going to try out in the academy"_

 _"You don't say" Suddenly, Yugi felt something in his deck. He opened it and knew what he had to do._

 _"Why don't you take this? Something just tells me that it's belong with you"_

 _The young boy seemed surprised. "Wow? For reals?"_

 _"Good luck" Yugi said as he started walking away._

 _"Hey wait! Thank you, I'll make you proud."_

 _He gave the boy the thumbs up and kept going._

Even though the event took place 4 years ago Yugi still remembered it as if it was yesterday. There was just something about this kid. He was surprised to see him in the news 2 months ago, but also in some weird way expected it, like he knew they'll meet again.

"YUGI!"

"What?"

"You daydreamed again. I tried to ask this for five times."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So do you think we'll see him in the Tournament? You know, when we make our big surprise return?" He finished with doing a glamorous motion with his hands.

"Probably. It's the world championship and he's the third rated duelist in the world. I wonder if there'll be trouble like in old times"

"Come on Yug, what's a dueling championship without an evil maniac and a few shadow games?" The blond joked.

"Joey, would you stop messing around?" a voice came from the front. A 24 years old girl with black hair wearing a pink skirt with a white top came in. she went to Yugi and gave him a short kiss.

"Solomon asked me to tell you to dinner will be ready soon, so you better go. Oh and he also told me to remind you Kaiba wanted you to be there tomorrow at 2 pm when he is announcing your return.

"Did I hear food?" Joey asked

Tea and Yugi left and they headed to the front of the store.

* * *

When Jaden Yuki left the arena, reporters surrounded him like kids gather round ice cream car.

"That was an impressive win Jaden, which makes 25 in a row. The only one who have had longer streaks in competitions are Aster Phoenix's 61 last year, and The king of games himself, Yugi Moto 243 technically ongoing record. What do you have to say?"

The boy smiled. "Nothing really. I just come here, chillin' and doing the thing I love most ya know? No biggie."

The first he reacted like that the reports were shocked but by now they knew that's how Jaden is.

"You are now the third rated player in the world, and you'll meet the top 2 in Kaibas world championship which starts in three days. How do you think you'll measure up against them?"

"I think it would be great. I mean I haven't played against Zane for three years and Aster and I still need to settle the score. Besides meeting them again would be sweet!"

The reporters looked astonished. "You mean you already played against them?!"

"Yup you didn't know?" he looked around and started laughing. "boy this is funny!"

One of the reporters finally got out of the shock. "Mr yuki, what is your results against them?"

The boy simply smiled. "Why look back at the past? you'll see us play against each other very soon."

And with that sentence he left the arena and headed home, leaving the reporters more confused than ever.


End file.
